


Dandelion Manes

by FatimaAlegra



Series: Young!Verse [5]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Superfamily, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: Летом Питер и Уэйд проводят время у ручья. Ловят рачков и загадывают желания на одуванчиках.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Young!Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30760
Kudos: 4





	Dandelion Manes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dandelion Manes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497786) by [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie). 



Летними днями он бегает по окрестностям с Уэйдом, играя в прятки и отбиваясь от затаившихся в тени ниндзя. Домой Питер возвращается поздно, почти ночью, с обгоревшим от солнца лицом и усталой улыбкой. Он рассказывает своим отцам, чем был занят весь день, пока Стив ведёт его в ванную. Его родители прислушиваются к каждому слову, чтобы не пропустить даже малейший намёк на то, из-за чего им пришлось бы вмешаться в дружбу между мальчишками (они отказываются называть это отношениями, когда сыну всего девять лет), но рады, что те избегают неприятностей, по большей части.  
Любимое место Уэйда и Питера - ручей за жилыми домами на окраине района. Этакое секретное местечко, хоть их и предупреждали держаться оттуда подальше, потому что технически это вторжение. Питер очень умен для своего возраста и пытается объяснить Уэйду что это означает, но Уэйд притворяется, что не слушает, и тянет за собой к забору, окрашенному в черный цвет.   
Там между досками есть трещина, чтобы закрыть щель между оградой, под которой течет ручей. Уэйд ныряет под проволоку, сдерживающую щель в заборе, перепрыгивает по грязной земле и выжидающе смотрит на Питера.  
Питер усмехается и следует за ним под забор, больше озабоченный обещанием приключений, чем угрозой выговора. Переступить порог забора - всё равно что попасть в другую реальность. Это уже не тот район, где их родители кричат в окно и зовут на обед, разрушая иллюзию, созданную ими во время игры; это простор полей и лесов, ждущих, чтобы их исследовали.  
По другую сторону забора начинаются покатые холмы, так что им приходится взбираться вверх, чтобы добраться до желаемого места. Питер хватает Уэйда за руку, потными и немного грязными пальцами, но, похоже, ни один из них не придает этому значения. Уэйд тянет его к старому, широкому мосту с покоробленными деревянными досками, чтобы пересечь ручей, хотя позже они там же будут соревноваться – кто перепрыгнет через ручей одним прыжком?  
Они бегут вдоль ручья, минуя лес на другой стороне моста, куда они иногда осмеливаются зайти. Но сегодня они мчатся к той части ручья, где бурлит вода в спокойной запруде, где глубже, чем в остальных местах. Головастики снуют в пруду в тени под мостом, а водомерки скользят по поверхности воды.  
Всё вокруг пребывает в безмятежности, пока мальчики не бросаются к ручью, смеясь и крича друг на друга в порыве энергии и безграничного движения. Они стоят на вершине сухого камня в ручье, споря и плескаясь водой в лицо.   
Уэйд опускает руку в глубину пруда, с гордостью изымая оттуда извивающегося рака. Питер считает это самой крутой вещью с тех пор, как старший мальчик обыграл Элитную Четверку командой, полностью состоящей из Раттаты. Впоследствии, они проводят следующий час в воде, закатав шорты до бедер, в поисках новых ракообразных.  
Пока они охотятся, их раки остаются в стоячей воде и в импровизированной клетке, которую они смастерили из множества веток. Питер смотрит на него и обратно на Уэйда.   
– Нам надо дать ему имя.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Уэйд, кивая головой. – Что-то крутое. Типа Боба.   
\- Боб - это самое скучное имя на свете.  
\- Неа. Самое скучное имя на свете - Питер.  
\- Твое лицо скучное на свете, - возражает Питер, пока другой мальчишка смеётся.  
Они всё равно называют рака Бобом.  
В конце концов они вылезают из ручья и садятся на траву с босыми ногами и мокрыми от воды руками. Вокруг них - белые и желтые пятна пуха, уходящие корнями в землю. Питер вырывает один из белых одуванчиков и дует на него, наблюдая за полётом семян до самого ручья и как те приземляются на воду.  
У Уэйда возникает похожая идея, но он сдувает пух Питеру в лицо, а потом брызгает и толкает его, пока тот смеётся.  
\- У тебя вся растительность в волосах, - дразнит Уэйд, лениво теребя траву. Питер проводит пальцами по волосам, пытаясь вытащить их, отчего Уэйд смеётся еще больше.  
\- Это ты виноват, - замечает Питер, смирившись с тем, что не может убрать одуванчиковый пух из своих волос. Он поворачивается к Уэйду и корчится, когда светловолосый мальчик собирается поцеловать его. Он все ещё не совсем понимает привлекательность сего действия, но Уэйду нравится целовать его в щеки и лоб, так что Питер не возражает.  
Питер прижимается головой к плечу Уэйда, глядя на их грязные ноги и улыбается прохладному ощущению от воды, высыхающей на коже.  
\- Я хочу забрать Боба домой, - говорит Уэйд, сдувая больше одуванчиков по ветру.  
\- Логан сказал, больше никаких бродяг, - хмурится Питер.   
\- Да, я просто скормлю его змее, когда он умрет. Так что он ему будет всё равно, - замечает Уэйд, плюхаясь на траву.   
\- Ага, - Питер кивает головой, но ему немного не по себе от мысли, что Боб будет скормлен ручной змее Уэйда, но он уверен, что они смогут наловить других. Он ложится рядом, приземлившись на одуванчики, которые тут же взрываются белыми семенами. Уэйд смеётся над ним, но в этот раз Питер присоединяется к нему и уже не пытается поправить свои волосы.


End file.
